Navigating a robotic vehicle remotely through an environment can be quite challenging due to a number of factors. For example, a complex robotic vehicle typically has a large number of operator controls available. One control approach is the so-called replica master mode of operation. The robot is slaved to a replica master, which provides the same joints as the robot. As the operator manipulates the master, the master communicates positions of joints to the robot, which attempts to move to the same position. While replica master mode is handy for some types of robot manipulation (e.g., telemanipulation), this type of control can be a tedious way to remotely navigate a semi-autonomous robot through a varied terrain.
An alternate approach to robotic navigation is to preprogram the robot movements beforehand. While preprogramming is efficient for some types of robot manipulation (e.g., manufacturing), this type of control is not particularly suitable when preplanning is not possible, such as in exploratory operations.